Harry Potter and the Family Curse
by Meilin Williams
Summary: This has Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a new character (my own of course.) This new person is in some way related to Harry. Harry Soon uncovers many secrets about his family. It might turn a into a little bit of love between some characters. But thats later o
1. The Girl

This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that. I only own, Meilin, Li, Tori, Morgan, Morgana, the grandparents, transformers, and some of the other stuff.  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl  
  
Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts. He had just arrived with the Weasleys after spending another summer with Ron. He had loved it. He and Ron looked over their school letters to see what the new books were.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
  
by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Dark Arts by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Transfiguration Advanced by Agatha Spore  
  
Mythical Creatures and What They Do  
  
by Emeric Scamander  
  
Magical Potions and How To Use Them  
  
by Arsenis Jigger  
  
Mystical Herbs by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Mystical History by Newt Trimble  
  
Mystical Knowledge by Adalbert Waffling  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. He and Ron were looking at a new book all about how to put curses on people. Hermione was looking at a new book on the history of brooms when suddenly a loud burst was heard outside the door. There were voices and four people walked in. An older man with glasses and bight brown eyes walking next to an older woman with grey hair and bright green eyes. There was a boy about 16-years-old. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome. Harry saw many young girls that looked like they wanted to go up and ask him for an autograph. Next to the boy was a girl that looked the same age as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was tall with black hair. Over her hair she wore a black bandana. Her bangs were dyed bright neon green. She had bright green eyes like Harry's. Her left ear was triple pierced and her right has three on her ear lobe and one at the top. She wore a dark green tank top and baggy jeans. Harry couldn't help but think that she looked a lot like him. Harry noticed that she was getting all the same books that he and the other 5th years. When the family had gotten what they needed they went up to pay for them. The man at the counter said, "I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?" The older man smiled and replied, "We're from America. My grandson and granddaughter are going to Hogwarts."  
  
When the family turned to leave the girl caught sight of Harry looking at her and smiled warmly at him. Harry smiled back. He saw that the family went in to Ollivander's he couldn't help but wonder about her wand. Then Hermione said that she heard Mr. Ollivander had some new cleaning kits for wands. The three of them went in after the girl and her family. Harry went over into a corner with Ron and Hermione he saw that the boy's wand had already been chosen. He saw Mr. Ollivander look at the girl and then go through a whole series of wands. He went up to her and asked her if she was really a witch. She leaned over to him and said something very quietly. Mr. Ollivander's eyes shot open he smiled and said, "Why didn't you say so before?" He went over to the counter and pulled out a box. When he opened it Harry saw three beautiful wands. First he had the girl try the right one. Then the left. When she tried the middle wand there was a shiny green light and Mr. Ollivander said she now had a wand. Harry then heard him say, "You know I only get three of those every few years. That's on account that there is only one of you every generation. I remember the last one who bought one of those. His was rare just like yours. In fact he was your father." Harry felt a tug at his sleeve and saw Ron motioning for him to come with him and Hermione. Harry left the shop wondering about the girl.  
  
At Hogwarts:  
  
Harry and Ron sat across from Hermione they were going through the sorting ceremony. After they called out the last name Dumbledore called everyone's attention. "Students I have an announcement. This year there are two new students that will not be 1st years. They are exchange students from America. Both their parents came to Hogwarts. Please help me welcome them."  
  
Next to Professor Dumbledore came the same boy and girl from Flourish and Blotts. Dumbledore motioned to the boy, "This is Tori Williams. Tori would you please go to the sorting hat."  
  
Tori walked up to the Sorting Hat. He stuck it on his head and sat down. Soon the Sorting Hat shouted loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The entire Gryffindor burst out into applause.  
  
Dumbledore quieted them down. Then he motioned to the girl, "This is Meilin Williams. Meilin please go to the Sorting Hat."  
  
Meilin walked down the steps in her black school robes. She still had her black bandana on and her hair was still dyed. She had on sneakers. Underneath she had on a T-shirt and jeans. She walked over to the hat and sat down. She put it on over her head. After a couple of minutes the Sorting Hat shouted loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The girl got up and headed over to the Gryffindor table. All of them cheered loudly. She sat down next to Hermione. She smiled warmly at them. Hermione started talking to her, "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. That is Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter." The girl nodded to each of them. "My name is Meilin Williams. I'm from America. My grandparents live there."  
  
Harry looked at her and asked, "Where are your parents? Do they live far away or something?" The girl shook her head. "No, my mother died just after I was born. She lived long enough to get the chance to hold me. My father is somewhere. He used to work for the Ministry of Magic. He was an Auror. He went to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and wasn't able to stop him. After the fight he was so weakened, and he knew that the Dark Lords followers would be after him so he went into hiding so he could gather his strength."  
  
All of the students around had heard and were impressed. Ron looked disbelieving, "How could your dad go into battle with the Dark Lord and live? Every wizard that has faced him has died in battle. Except Harry of course."  
  
Meilin leaned forward and motioned for the other three to. "My father was special." That was all she said and then Dumbledore asked all the students to quiet down. "Students I have an announcement about the school. There is a new addition to our school. Only one person shall be using it. When there is someone out there you will not go there. There is a  
  
student that has special needs and you are not to bother them. Please enjoy the feast!"  
  
I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of it. I will have more soon.  
  
-Meilin 


	2. The Surprise

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Meilin had become friends very fast and did things all the time but soon Harry could see that in Potions class Snape was no longer focusing mainly on Harry but now on him and Meilin together.  
  
That night while Harry was asleep he dreamt about his mum and dad. In the dream he saw his dad with Sirius and Reamus. Then he saw another boy, someone he didn't know. In the dream his dad was in the library, he was working when the strange boy came in. James looked up and smiled, "Well if it isn't my favorite cousin. Have you actually come to the library to do work with me Li?"  
  
"You bet your pimply bottom cous," said the boy. They sat down together and talked a while and when Sirius and Reamus came in they started working on curses and charms to put on Snape. Then suddenly the dream went to a dark place. Almost like a cave. There was Voldemort. He was standing there with a wand laughing like a maniac. Then Harry saw a man standing there it was an older version of the boy Li. "Well Li Williams, have you come to get revenge for your poor friend? Or are you going to get me for cursing you mudblood wife after having that child?"  
  
The man looked surprised, "What are you talking about? What are you saying about Morgan? What did you do to her!? What did you do to my daughter?!"  
  
Voldemort laughed and laughed. Suddenly Harry scar started burning. Harry woke up and saw that it was morning. He got out of bed and got dressed. He went to his first class and then went to go see Dumbledore. When he reached the office he said the password, 'Chocolate Frogs' but when he went in he heard voices. "The girl is dangerous Dumbledore. She shouldn't be allowed to walk around freely and then you make a training center for her? Don't you remember what her father did when he was here?"  
  
It was Snape talking. Then Harry heard Dumbledore. "Severus that was a long time ago and it was an accident. Don't you remember? That boy provoked Li. He didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"It still doesn't doubt the possibility that she could just suddenly burst one day and attack a student. The girl is a transformer for Merlin's sake."  
  
Then Professor McGonagall joined in. "Oh please Severus she is a nice girl don't go blaming her for something she hasn't done. Meilin is a nice girl and I now she wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
Harry couldn't believe that it was Meilin they were talking about. He went out and started walking down the hall he went to the library he remember that they had said that Meilin was a transformer. He decided to find a book about them. He went up to the librarian and asked her if there was a book on transformers. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry but those books are in the restricted section." Harry thought for a minute. He had to find out what a transformer was or else he wouldn't understand what Snape's problem was with Meilin.  
  
Harry went back up to his room and found his Invisibility Cloak. He put it on and went down to the library. He snuck past the librarian and went into the restricted section. He looked for the T's. Soon he found exactly two books on transformers.  
  
The Mystical World of Transformer's  
  
by Newt Scamander  
  
A History of Transformer's  
  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Harry went up to his room and pulled the curtains on his bed so that nobody would see the books. He opened the first book The Mystical World of Transformer's.  
  
In the world of a Transformer there are no boundaries. A Transformer is a witch or wizard that has special powers. For instance a transformer can create fire inside the palm of their hand and would not be burned by the touch. Transformer's can do a simple charm and would not need a wand for aid. Many people do not know that a transformer is also an Animagus. When a transformer is born nobody knows what animal it can turn into but they must wait until the child finally does turn itself. Sometimes people make the mistake of saying that transformer's are creatures or monsters. These people are wrong. Transformer's are gentle people and are only dangerous when provoked. Even if a transformer fights against an evil force they do not want to hurt the person.  
  
Harry wondered if it were true that Meilin was a transformer. He took the other book and started reading.  
  
There is a long line of transformers in the history of magic. But the line goes to one person directly. Morgana Gryffindor. Morgana was the sister of Godric Gryffindor. Morgana was the first transformer. The last descendent that was heard of was Li Williams. Last heard Li was married and had a son. There is one problem when a transformer actually transforms they usually die right after. Lydia Williams, mother of Li Williams transformed and only lived long enough to see her husband and son again. Morgana Gryffindor wore a choker that had a crescent moon on it. This choker enables transformers to transform and to see into peoples minds. Only a direct descendent of Morgana Gryffindor could have this.  
  
Harry decided to look at the family line. At the bottom of Morgana's family line it said:  
  
  
  
Lydia Williams - John Williams  
  
Li Williams - Morgan Williams  
  
Tory Williams/Merlin Williams  
  
  
  
Then Harry looked at Godric Gryffindor's family line. At the bottom it said:  
  
  
  
Jonathan Potter - Carrie Potter  
  
James Potter - Lily Potter  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. It was unbelievable he was related to both Meilin and Godric Gryffindor!? This was amazing.  
  
Later that day in Potions Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione. Harry saw Meilin sitting near the front doing the potions herself. Harry looked up to Snape who seemed to be watching Meilin intently. When Meilin made a mistake with the Gelatin Potion Snape started to get all mean and nasty with her. "Well girl I see you can't even do a simple gelatin now can you? You're just like your mother, a bumbling idiot in Potions!" Then when Snape realized what he had just said he told everyone to stay and work on their Potions. He walked out of the room. When Snape came back in he finished the lesson.  
  
After class Meilin and Harry walked to the Great Hall for lunch. As they sat eating, Meilin and Harry talked about what Snape had said. Suddenly Hermione and Ron walked in and sat down with Harry and Meilin.  
  
Hermione looked like she was concentrating on something very hard. "What are you thinking about Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up and said, "I was just wondering about something. Meilin aren't you from America?" Meilin nodded. Hermione continued. "Well if your from America then how could Snape know your parents?"  
  
Meilin took a drink of water and said, "My mother and father are from England. As I've already told you my father is somewhere gathering streangth so that he can live. Well my mother died after I was born. She only lived long enough to name me. Well my grandparents had us come to live with them. Then my grandpa was offered a great job in America. I was only 1 at the time so I guess I am an American. When I was 11 I did get a letter from Hogwarts but my grandparents didn't like it that I would be in a different country so they sent me and my brother to an American wizarding school." 


End file.
